Edward's discovery of Bella's Caffiene Issues
by Murmmer
Summary: This is when Edward finds out Bella is not so good with caffeine! Super silly! T for language!And cross dressing! should be a good laugh...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! What's up?! Don't kill me after you read this! I know it's weird, and I'm in a weird mood right now! Let me know if it's actually funny! (I think it is cuz I'm sugar high right now!!!) Thanks To my friends! Llama Mama23! And especially dimesofthenile! I no I said I'd update! And I did! Just….not War? **

** Disclaimer: Don't own twilight, character, etcetera. **

B.S. + E.C.

Wait a second… I thought I was writing mine and Edward's initials but…..Oh my Goodness… I'd just written "Bull Shit" and "Extra Credit"! I looked up around my English classroom expecting every one to crack up, but no one seemed to notice...

I sighed, that's what I get for drinking three cups of coffee in 20 minutes. It must be sinking in… _How did we not notice this_? I thought. _It's so funny! Bull shit and extra credit!_ I laughed out loud and every one turned to look at me.  
"Something funny, Ms. Swan?" the teacher said to me.** (A/N: what's her English teacher's name?) **  
"Yes…" I said choking back laughter. I couldn't hold it in.  
"BULL SHIT!" I laughed. I froze, shocked. Did I actually do that?  
"Excuse me?" the world class educator spoke.  
"I meant to say…" Crap! What did I mean to say? Oh no, I meant to say… "EXTRA CREDIT!" I cracked up. Every one in the room was staring. Some were laughing, some where worried I was drugged, and others were just disdainful.  
"Detention after school tomorrow!  
"Is it extra credit?" I murmured to myself.  
"What?!"  
"Nothing." I said promptly.

I raced to the car after class so I could tell Edward about this! **(A/N: I know she doesn't have English last period, but I'm changing that to fit the story!) **Hewas waiting for me in the driver's seat.  
"Hey Edward! Guess what!" I screeched at him while I pulled on my seat belt.  
"What?" he said, curious.  
"You know how your name 'Edward Cullen'?" I said, trying not to giggle.  
"Yes." He said cautiously.  
"And you know how my name is 'Bella Swan'?" I asked the laughter inside me shook my body.  
"Yes…" he repeated, with the same hesitancy in his voice.  
"Okay, well… Our initials are B.S. and E.C.! Bull shit and Extra Credit!" I erupted with laughter. He stared at me for a while, then chuckled and said,  
"I never really noticed before."  
"I know… it's freaking… _hilarious_… isn't it?" I managed between my fits of never ending laughing.  
"Um… I suppose it's kind of humorous…. Bella, are you on something?"  
I nodded.  
"Oodles and oodles of CAFFIENE!" I started giggling again. He sighed.

I needed to tell someone else about this! But who would think it's funny?  
"Edward!"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can I come visit Emmett?" I beamed at him.  
"Ah, what the heck? Sure." He sped down to his house, and I was out the door the second he stopped. I ran inside screaming.  
"EMMETT?!" I yelled.  
"What?" he said from behind me.  
"Guess what!" I went on to tell him about B.S. and E.C. After laughing quite a bit he finally asked,  
"Bella, are you on something?"  
I nodded my head furiously. "CAFFIENE!!!" I squealed. He laughed some more.

**Alice****'s Pov: **

**** Edward, Jasper, and I where talking in our living room when Emmett and Bella finally came down stairs…. Dressed like…_cheerleaders?_  
I didn't even bother to 'look' at them, now I really wish I had.  
Emmett had a big Boom Box in his hands and he set it on the coffee table. They set up in there opening poses and the music began.

Emmett turned around on cue and lipped "_Okay I'm a cheer leader now._" They where lip singing!

The music continued, and now it was Bella's part; She spun around and mouthed:  
"_Did you fall off a building and land on your head?   
And then a truck run over your face instead_?" getting all up in Emmett's Grillz.

Emmett had a fake look of outrage on his face as he continued his part  
"_There ain't no pill!_ _   
Cuz you ain't ill!   
You ugly_!"

Then they mouthed the chorus together  
_U.G.L.Y. you ain't got no alibi!   
You ugly! Hey! Hey! You ugly!_"

Bella started her part again:  
"_What you really need is to wear a mask!   
And book that plastic surgery! Fast!_"

Emmett:  
"_Girl! Your scary! Your hairy!   
I heard about you!   
You're the main attraction at the city zoo!_"

Bella:  
"_You got eyes like a pig!_"

Emmett:  
"_And your nose is big!_"

Bella:  
"_And with hair like that, You should be wearing a wig_!"

And so on. Towards the end they formed a kick line, and started kicking. Bella's foot hit Emmett's nose; he ignored it.

Both:

"YOU UGLY!" They finished in the splits. They can do the splits? I thought to myself.

**Edward's Pov: **

****

And that's how I discovered Bella's Low tolerance for caffeine…

** K! DONE! What did you think! It's my first one-shot! If you like it, I have loads of crappy ideas like this! If you don't, I know they're crappy! Review please!!! And by the way! that is a real song! Called U.G.L.Y.! It's on the Bring It On soundtrack! listen to it! it's sooooooo Funny! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

**K! This is the second chapter of the story that was only supposed to be a one-shot! I have no idea what I'm going to be writing about in this chapter, but here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! AHAHA! SO DON'T SUE! **

**Bella's Pov**

I hopped out of the splits and skipped out of the room. YAY! I was so good! Bet they didn't know I can do the splits! Oh wait! I can't……..ouch! Oh well! I'd have to deal with that later! I was soooooo bored. I spun around on my heels.

"Emmett! What do we do now?!" I squealed.

"Enchiladas!!!" He exclaimed. Hmm… sounds promising…

"I'll get the banjo!" I said. I took off running to the other room where we had done our cheer.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. "Edward! Eddy! Edward!" I chanted.

**Edward's Pov**

She called me 'Eddy'? Bella has never called me anything but 'Edward'. I am never letting her have this much caffeine again…

"Edward! I need you to take me to the store." Oh-no.

"Why?" I was afraid to ask.

" 'Cause I neeeeed aaaaaa….. BANJO!" she said, bouncing up and down.

"Why do you need a banjo?" I asked.

"Well not just a banjo! I need three fake mustaches!"

"Three?" she looked confused as I said this…

"Don't you want one?" she asked in such an innocent, fragile voice I could have never said no… I sighed in defeat. She smiled. And started laughing and bouncing again.

**Later that day in Bella's Pov**

Edward, Emmett, and I stood outside the movie theaters with our big garbage bags full of cooked enchiladas. Emmett was dressed as a ranchero, I was dressed as a fire man, and Edward dressed like a chicken. This was going to be so much fun! Thank-you Emmett!!!

**AHHH! Cliffy! Sorry it was so short! I'll update soon I promise! Maybe even later today! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Love you all!**

**---Murmmer **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three!**

**Sorry, I didn't update sooner! I thought I would get a chance to, but I didn't! Sorry again! I might get 2 or 3 chapters up tonight, and maybe even one tomorrow depending on how many reviews I get! (Hint hint)! Here it goes! **

**Disclaimer: Me + owning Twilight Never going to happen anywhere other than my dreams!**

**Edward's Pov**

What was I doing? Why did I ever agree to this sort of insanity? I mean look at me! I'm dressed like a 6'4" chicken!!! Stupid me….

Oh crap! We're starting! Why am I doing this? Because Bella told me to… Well, that's a stupid reason! Why do I have to listen to her anyways? (Stupid question, I know…) Okay here it goes…

I walked around the box office looking for my unsuspecting victim… it wasn't easy seeing as I'm dressed like a chicken. Every one was suspecting! Found one! That guy looks bored...

_Man! There's nothing out these days! Hey! A fire man! Is there a fire? Oh, it's a girl… Stupid high school students…_

I was slightly irritated at the man for calling Bella stupid, but he was right, so I guess I couldn't blame him.

I walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and surprise flitted across his face. No doubt because of the ridiculous way I'm dressed.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you enjoy enchiladas?" I heard Emmett and Bella giggling in the corner, but I ignored them and waited for the man's reply.

"I suppose…" he said cautiously.

"Which do you prefer on them? Beef or chicken?" They laughed some more and the man answered.

"Chicken." Oh, great. Time for my line.

"How could you?!" I accused dramatically "Have I done anything to offend you?! I understand you may not like me! But eat me?! It's cannibalism I tell you!" I reached into my garbage bag and pulled out one of the slimy enchiladas. The man looked utterly confused as I threw it at his face.

"Eat that! You heartless chicken hater!" I yelled at him.

I turned and ran at human speed back to Emmett and Bella who were erupting with laughter.

"Was it really that funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

**Bella's Pov**

I watched as Edward throw the soggy enchilada in the man's face. I burst into laughter. That was just too funny! He ran over to us and asked

"Was it really that funny?"

"YES!" I gasped. "My turn!" I declared, eager.

I turned and found an elderly woman feeding a small bird with her left over popcorn…. Perfect! I darted over to her and wiped all traces of humor away from my face.

"Excuse me ma'am." I said in a deep authoritative voice. "I see you are in the presence of wild life without the proper supplies." She stared at me, nervously. She obviously thought I was a real fire-girl! YAY!

"You see," I continued "ever since 1889 we the citizens of this fine community have only served our little cuddly birdies enchiladas." I passed her an enchilada from my bag. She took it from me, astonished.

"Now that you have been distributed the proper birdie food, I see no reason why I should catch you committing this vile crime ever again!" She seemed to understand I was an imposter as I said this, but before she could say anything I saluted to her, turned and marched back to Edward and Emmett, who of course where busting up.

**Edward's Pov**

I couldn't stop laughing. That was, by far, the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen! My chicken rant paid off! It was worth it to see this! I am never letting her live this down! Emmett's turn!

**Emmett's Pov**

I walked off to do my thing without a word to Edward or Bella. I walked up to this little girl, who looked about eight.

"Hello!" I said to her. She looked at me like I was crazy and said

"Hi." In a quiet voice.

"You like silly songs?" I asked her, gesturing toward my banjo.

She nodded.

I took a deep breath and started to sing

"_Oh_ _give me a home where the crazy chickens roam! And the enchiladas like to play! Where coffee is stored! And you never get bored! And you do the Macarena all day!_"

She looked at me like I was crazy again, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"The Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy are plotting against me!" I yelled at her, and then ran back to Bella an Edward. They were laughing. No duh! I was freaking hilarious!

**That's chapter three! If you read this, review! Let me know what you think! Any suggestions? Or something you want to happen? PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews I get the sooner I update! ThankS! **

**---Murmmer**


	4. Important AN! Don't skip ovr!

**Alright! Sorry this isn't a chapter but ****I NEED YOU TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS!!!!!!**

**_Don't skip over this authors note!!!!!_**

**In the next couple chapters Bella is going to be making a 'big entrance' ; )Now here comes the questions:  
**

**Who should be her announcer?  
A) Edward  
B) Emmett  
C) Carlisle  
D) Mike**

**Next one! Where should she make her entrance?  
A) Wal-Mart  
B) Victoria's Secret  
C) The bowling ally  
D) An arcade**

**Last one! Should Bella be 'Arrested'?…. Keep in mind chief Swan is a police officer!  
A) Yes  
B) No**

**Thanks! The sooner I get my answers the sooner I will update! And if you have any ideas/requests that were not up here, let me know! Gracias! May the crazy chicken's watch over you….;)**

**----Murmmer**


	5. PCD ya'll thot i saw a pussy cat!

**Chapter four**

**HI Ya'll! Thanks for all your reviews! You have no idea how much they help me write this junk! Keep them coming! And now…..YOUR VOTING RESULTS! ******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…..sigh…..**

**Bella's Pov**

Every thing was set up….Odd; I wasn't the slightest bit nervous… I stood there in my costume; I was dressed as a cat with boots, and a yellow polka-dot bikini. Now I just had to wait for Carlisle to announce me.

**Edward's Pov**

I stood by the lip gloss in Victoria's Secret waiting for the performance. I had no idea what they would be doing. I blocked out their thoughts so it would be a surprise. This was going to be funny…

**Carlisle's Pov**

I can't believe Bella's actually going to do this! I can't believe any of us are doing this! How did this start anyways? Oh well…

I walked out of the dressing room with a bedazzled bra (courtesy of Alice…) over my shirt and a microphone in my hand. Emmett and Jasper followed (they were going to be my back up singers). We were going to get Edward to do this but after the chicken thing, he decided he'd done enough; They were so disappointed when Edward Refused to do it, and I could never let down my kids…

Curious customers stared at us, waiting. I sighed, here it goes…

"Yo dawgs! Listen up!" I called. Emmett and Jasper stated to beat box for me and I started to rap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, gentlemen..." Emmett and Jasper echoed in high girly backup singer voices. Did I mention they were dressed scuba divers? Don't ask…

"_It's just about time,_

_Right after my rhyme, _

_Ya hear?_"

"Hear, hear, hear…" My back-up singers chanted.

"_I'll make it clear!_

_Cuz this pussy's the bomb,_

_And it won't take long,_

_For you to know..._"

"Know, know, know…"

"_I'm not even gonna tell ya!_

_So Now!_

_I give you Bella!_"

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" The final echo…

The door of the dressing room behind me burst open and there stood Bella, dressed in a yellow polka-dot bikini, Kitty-Cat ears, and very high black boots that ended at her thigh. That surprised me. I thought Bella hated high heels…

**Mike's Pov**

I was walking through the mall when I saw…._Doctor Cullen?_ What was he wearing? I walked in the store while he finished his rap.

"_So Now!_

_I give you Bella!_"

Wait, Bella? I had to see this. She came out and I was shocked. Man, she looked hot in a bikini. Then she took the mic. from Doctor Cullen and started singing

"These boots were made for walkin'! And that's just what they'll do!" She was strutting across the store accentuating the black boots. "And one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!" I heard the cat-calls of other guys in the store. Some where with girlfriends and some just came in to see what the fuss was about. One of the guys next to her obviously said something she didn't like because she stopped singing and slapped him hard across the face. Then she turned and walked back into her changing room.

**Edward's Pov**

What was she doing? No more caffeine. Ever. Not even a little bit. This was getting ridiculous. And all the men in this store were thinking some pretty perverted things. I sighed, trying to relax a little bit. One man actually said one of his thoughts to her, and I was grateful she slapped him. She still had some sanity left. She was walking back towards the dressing room when I heard another vile thought. Only this voice was familiar….

"Newton." I growled. He was getting out of hand. This was going to end. Now.

**That last line isn't going to be as threatening as it sounds! I promise! This chapter was hard to write! Let me know if you have any suggestions! Oh and edward's blossom! Did you notice Bella was wearing your suggestion? Sorry no Macarena…Yet. REVIEW!!!!! I'll update faster! Love you all!**

**-----Murmmer **


	6. never insult Esme in front of big C

**Chapter Five **

**Disclaimer: time for the cliché "I don't own Twilight thing" you'd think after a while they'd get the picture…guess not!**

**Hey! Does anyone notice that there is not one chapter in this story that **_**doesn't **_**involve a song! And there is gonna be music in this chapter too! It's a sign I tell you! Too bad I can't read…**

**Carlisle's Pov**

Oh wonderful. First, Edward makes me take his place in this idiotic white rapper thing, and now I have to go break up the fight. Stupid Mike. Stupid Edward. I walked over to where Mike and Edward where talking…Let me rephrase that…yelling at each other.

"You ignorant son of a bitch!" that was Edward.

"Watch your language!" I told him. _Not that it's not true, but still… _Edward smirked as he heard me think that.

"I swear! You Cullens are all spineless! What's the matter Carlisle? Is my fucking language to damn mature for you?" Mike spat. I was furious. I had taken so much crap from him, and that was the straw that broke the camel's back!

"You son of a bitch." I stated calmly as I lunged forward to hit him. To my surprise, Edward held me back. That's when I realized what I was doing. Oopsy. I composed myself and was about to speak when Emmett (curse him) screamed

"RAP OFF!"

"What?! Emmett, I can't rap!"

"Too scared, Carl?" Mike antagonized.

"You know what! Bring it sucka!" I grabbed the mic. and chucked it at Mike (haha!).

"Jazzy! Lay 'im a beat!" I called. Mike looked taken aback, but began.

"Standin' next to such a fool; hope it isn't contagious!

The shit this nerd is wearin's lookin' something' outrageous!

He was sayin' he's the bomb,

But he couldn't be more wrong

Ya, watch me as I pass ya and then try to tag along!"

The customers in the store all chorused "OOOOH!" He smirked and passed me the microphone as he waited for me to begin.

"This punk doesn't have a beat!

I guess he just can't take my heat!

Tryin' ta act all street

This kid is just a geek!

He's all up in my grillz, and 'e just won't move!

Man, he's badly failin'

He just needs to improve!"

"BURN!" the customers called out. I handed him the mic., again.

"This guy's a livin' disease,

Married to such a sleaze!

I mean, look at him, please!

He's sure not fly!

With pen protector and his tie!"

"OOOOHHHH!" Louder this time; one individual shouted "WHAT NOW POPS?!"

But I didn't care. I was shaking with rage. This bastard just insulted Esme. He was going to get it!

"You think you're a bad-ass pimp!

But I'm sure that in the bed you go limper than limp!

So listen up G! Your about to get schooled!

Acting all gangster, but hey! I'm not fooled!

Your whole life will pass you by

And you'll be askin' 'why?'

Why'd I mess with Big C?

You got it! That's me!

Cuz nexta me you just dirt!

Burn! I'm sure that hurt!

I'm sick of you bitch!

And your childish words!

Goin' back and forth callin' each other nerds!

Oh! And one more thing! If you insult my wife,

I see to it myself, that it's the end of your life!" Jasper stopped his beat and the store erupted with applause, "oooohhh!"s, and various other things like "Diss!" and "What now, dawg?"

I turned and walked out of the store. I waited in the car for the rest of my family to follow me out of the mall.

**Edward's Pov**

I think it's safe to say that Carlisle, _Doctor Carlisle_, Mr. Serious, has mad rap skizzils! It's about time someone put Newton in his place! Bella (who was now wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt), Jasper, Emmett, and myself soon followed him out of the building.

Maybe I _might_ let Bella have a_ little _more caffeine if it means seeing more of this stuff! This was one eventful day…

**Done with that chapter! I have soooo much fun writing this story! Weather it's funny or not, it's still fun! These last couple chapters have been kinda boring, but don't worry! Next one will be better! I promise! And there won't be music in the next chapter! (I learned to read!) Unless of course you like the songs! Just let me know in your reviews!!! REVIEW! I'll update sooner if I think people care about my crappy, random story! Love you all!**

**----Murmmer**


	7. where is C3PO?

**Chapter Six!**

**You know, I didn't get as many reviews this time…sigh…but I wanted to update, so I'll forgive you this once! However the people that did review (Thank you! U know who you are!) seemed to like Big C's rap. Maybe, if my reviewers tell me to, Carlisle will rap again sometime! Who knows? Some one else might be rapping if they ask for it! Any thing 4 my reviewers! K… I should start now!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I think you would know…(in other words…I don't!) And I don't own Star Wars either! (You'll see!)**

**Bella's Pov**

The next day was humiliating.. After the caffeine wore off, I realized what I had done. None of the Cullens were letting it go, and once Mike told the whole school, I didn't get any peace. For my own benefit, I should probably never have caffeine again.

Finally my last class ended, and I headed for my detention. Another gift the caffeine gave me. Grrrr... Emmet, however intercepted me.

"Hey Bella! I just heard about this thing called a suicide! It's when you mix all the sodas together, and it's supposed to be really good! But as you know, I can't drink it. Sob. Will you tell me if it's any good?" Hmm… something fishy was going on… but I felt a wave or reassurance wash over me **(A/N: I hope you know that's Jasper!) **and I took the suicide from Emmett.

"Sure. I'll let you know after my detention." I said to him. He smiled and told me they'd wait for me at the car.

I walked into the empty class room and took a seat. I had an hour to kill. I took out a book and read as I sipped on Emmett's suicide. It was very good. I gulped it down in the first five minutes. This is saying something, because it was on of those 42 ounces that you buy at the gas station. I sat there and read for a long time, until it became very hard to concentrate on the page. Small boring things were starting to make me laugh… Oh no! What did Emmett do? The bell rang, ending my detention, before the suicide hit me full force.

I walked up to the car moon walking. Emmett saw me and looked at Jasper. They both looked back at me and started to laugh; Alice rolled her eyes and Edward glared at all of them (except Rosalie, who had already gone home). I got in and held up my hand in the alien peace sign,

"Greetings earthlings! I am Obi Wan Kenobi! And, 'Strong am I with the force!'" They all started laughing, even Edward, who was distributing the death glare.

After the initial laughter faded he was irritated again and asked

"Emmett! Jasper! What exactly did you put in that 'suicide'?!"

"Hmm." Jasper pretended to think, "A Red Bull, a Rock Star, a Full Throttle, and a Monster!"

"WHAT? All of that! She won't be sober for days!"

"Relax chicken-boy! This is gonna be fun!" Emmet exclaimed.

"Alice! How could you have seen this and not told me?" Edward complained.

"Well, because I also saw how funny this is going to be! And I just couldn't pass it up!" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"I WANNA GO TO NABOO AND VISIT LUKE SKYWALKER!" I shrieked. Ever one stared at me, trying to contain their fits of laughter. What was so funny? The were vampires! Surely they can get me Naboo?

"Sure Bella. We'll get right on that!" Alice said. "Edward! Giddigo tiddigoo thiddiga piddigark!"**(A/N: That's "go to the park" in gibberish!) **she squealed. Huh? What did she say? Oh-well! It must be some alien language! Too bad I don't have C3-PO to translate…

**AH! Sorry I didn't want to end my chapter here, but I'm gonna have to! Review a lot and I'll update sooner! Maybe even tonight if I get a lot! I'm excited for them to get to the park! Thanks! Love ya! Review!!!!!!!!**

**----Murmmer**


	8. Edward! the evil super spy!

**Chapter Seven!**

**Sorry about the wait! But I couldn't write anything! Seriously! I got a concussion and I had a splitting headache and I was SUPER dizzy. I'm good enough to update now though! So hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight….Or Star Wars….**

**Emmett's Pov**

Alice took us to the park, just like we planned. I hope Lynn got there on time!

We all got out of the car, and I saw her standing by the swings. I walked up to the little girl I sang my "Home on the Range" to; apparently her name was Lynn. Lynn has a secret talent. Apparently she can imitate the Yoda voice very well.

"She is the one with the brown hair, who was the fireman yesterday…" I told her. Without another word she walked over to Bella.

"Greetings, young Jedi. Ready are you to begin your training?" Lynn said. Ah she was better than I imagined at that voice! If only she was green…Ah! She was wearing a green shirt, close enough…

Bella bowed to Lynn and said "Yes, master." I started laughing this was such a weird thing to be seeing!

"Mmmm….Good." Lynn said completely serious. "Then go you must, to the hot dog stand. Once there you are, all the hot dogs you must eat at one time." Bella bowed again and headed to the hot dog stand with a serious look on her face.

"How many hot dogs?" the man asked her. I rushed over to answer for her.

"Fifteen!" I said. Finally, we had all the hot dogs and Bella walked over to "Yoda". Then she started shoving all the hot dogs in her mouth. She looked absolutely ridiculous! Every one was laughing at her! Even Edward! She finished and looked a Lynn,

"What now, master?" she asked, all business.

"Hmmm..." Yoda thought, "Changed my mind, have I. Too old are you to begin training. Wrinkles, you have! Farewell!" Lynn said. Then she turned and walked away.

"NOOOOOO!" Bella screamed into the sky. "Please, master! I can change!"

"Jedi material, you are not. Sorry, I am. Good-bye." Then Yoda was gone. We all started laughing.

**Edward's Pov**

Okay! Okay! I give up! If you can't beat 'em, join 'em! Right! But after this NO MORE CAFFEINE!

"Hey! Who wants to play secret agents?!" Bella yelled. Apparently she wasn't too upset about not becoming a Jedi-Knight. Before I realized what had happened, Jasper grabbed my wrist and pulled it up into the air.

"Okay! Since Edward's playing, that's every one! Now let's make teams!" She squealed.

Wait! I'm playing? No! I don't want to play!

"No way! No, no, no! You are not getting me to play secret agents!"

**Fifteen minutes later….**

I can't believe they got me to play secret agents! It was me, Alice, and Jasper (the evil spies) versus Emmett, and Bella (the good spies). Our base was the slide, and there base was the swings… this is so childish! This is going to be one long after noon!

**AH! Kinda boring, huh? Lemme know! I still can't think strait, cuz of my head! (GRRR! My advice to you is…Never, EVER, get a concussion!) So REVIEW! If you don't like it, review! And tell me how to make it better! And if you do like it…TELL ME SO! No Reviews, No updates!**


	9. Got any sharp objects?

**Chapter Eight!**

**I am sooo sorry for not updating in so long! I have been so busy lately it's not even funny! And I had no funny ideas! But I'm updating now!**

**Bella's Pov**

You know…Unless you've seen Edward in an all black super spy outfit, with tight leather pants, and a fake gun, you have never seen hot-ness. Still, that won't keep Emmett and I from taking them DOWN! After all, the good guys always win!

Of course five minutes later, I was sitting on our base –the swing—and Edward was standing in front of me with his arms crossed like a four year old.

"Belllllaaaa!" he whined "we win! We shot Emmett and you two minutes ago…Now can we please steal what ever it is your sitting on?"

"Hmmm…" I thought for a second before answering, "I want you to rap!" he stared at me in disbelief.

"There is no way on God's green earth you are going to get me to rap!" Alice had zoomed over before he could finish his sentence.

"Yes there is! I saw it! Bella, repeat after me 'Edward, if you don't at least try to rap, I will key your cars. All of them.'"

"WHAT?! NO! Bella, don't listen to her! she's an evil spy remember?!" he said so loudly a small family stared at him in shock before huddling closely together and quickly walking/running away. Edward growled at them in response and the small girl in the family screamed before the turned the corner.

"I don't know… I reeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllllyyy wanna hear a rap…"

"Pllleeeaaassee!" he begged, sounding more immature than ever. "I don't wanna rap!"

"Alice? Got any sharp objects I can use?" I asked threateningly.

"NO! Okay! You got me! But I'm warning you! I'm no Carlisle!" he cleared his throat nervously.

"What do I rap about?" he asked quietly.

"Anything! It's freestyle!" he rolled his eyes at me.

"U-Um….Yo… Dawg? … Dawg…Um… I know how to tie shoes, and I sometimes watch the news… I love the blues….um…I hate Alice…and her face looks like a callous, and…..Am I done yet?"

"Did you start?" Alice asked. "Because that stank worse than...Jacob Black!" She laughed. Edward's nose squinched up in distaste,

"That bad, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head fiercely.

"Come on! I tried didn't I? Please don't hurt my cars!"

"Okay! I won't! but you'll have to do something else…." I said mischievously.

"Oh-no…" he said wide eyed.

"Alice? Any ideas?"

"Only one or two…" she said.

**Alright! I have a few ideas, but I want to make sure I have the BEST idea, so I'm ending this chapter here. Any ideas for me? Requests? Suggestions? Put them in your reviews! I'm slightly irritated because 274 people read chapter 8, but I only got 12 reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me update faster! I promise! It makes a difference! Even if your review is short, please just take a couple seconds to review! THANK-YOU! (Especially those of you who reviewed! And my favorite author ever! Llamma Mama23!)**

**-------Murmmer.**


	10. i love you too big brother!

**Chapter Nine.**

**Ah! Are you all aware, you have given me over a 100 reviews! Thank you so much! Just for that, I'll give you a chapter sooner than i was going to! I love you guys! Here it goes!**

**P.S. I don't own Twilight….**

**Edward's Pov**

"Alice! You didn't?!?" really, you never know with Alice.

"Don't worry Edward, we won't do any thing we aren't supposed to…except maybe you…" Oh- no…. I knew where she was going with this…No way. I shook my head at her.

"No way! That is taking makeovers too far! I _will not_ do it!" she smiled maliciously at me.

"Yes you will. I saw…"

"Nope. No way! Key my cars! I don't care! You can't make me!"

"Fine we won't key your cars…." That was easy… _too easy_….

"What _will_ you do?" I asked.

"More caffeine for Bella!" she squealed. Ugh! I don't know how much longer I can take caffeinated Bella! She would do just about anything on caffeine…._Oh-no_….They wouldn't… would they? Emmett would….Grrrr…… Sorry, Bella, but I will not do_ that_!

"Aaaaaand, we will scratch all your Cd's!" Oh, she was evil! And she knew it! If all my Cd's were useless and Bella was caffeinated all the time….What would I do all the time?

"Fine." I said livid… she giggled and I shuddered at the sound.

**Alice's Pov**

I was finished! My masterpiece was done! I can't believe he let me do this!

"Me neither…"he growled, glaring at me. Oh-well! Nothing was going to ruin this for me! I can't wait until every one else sees! Until_Bella_ sees!

He sighed loudly. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"You aren't _seriously_ going to take me out like this?" he asked.

"Oh yes I am! Now quit complaining and lets go show every one the new you!"

We walked down the stairs at human speed. _Human speed. _Why was he going so SLOW?!

"Gee. I can't imagine any reason what so ever I wouldn't want to rush over to every one…" he said sarcastically. I burst out laughing in response. His voice and his face didn't match! It was _SO_ stupid looking! He glared at me again and startedwalking back up the stairs. I stopped him before he got to the top. _I did not go through all this trouble for you to chicken out! _I thought at him frantically.

"Now." I said grabbing his arm, "let's go see what Bella thinks of your new look…" He looked murderous. Absolutely livid. Oh-well! He'd forgive me…..eventually…

"Don't count on it!" he said, viciously. "You are the definition of an evil vampire!"

"I love you, too big brother!" and then I started laughing like crazy again……

**Dun, dun, dun…..to be continued…**

**So, are you anxious to see what's coming next?! If you want to know… review! And you'll find out sooner! **

**P.S. **

**Sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer! I swear! Topaz Lover, hang in there! I'll make the next one longer for you, I promise!**


	11. The Breakup

**Chapter 10**

**Finally I update huh! It took 4 ever! I've been wanting to post this chapter! But I've had finals and what not, and frankly, school is more important rite now. So! Without further adieu……**

**Alice's Pov **

We walked into the kitchen where Jasper, Emmett, and most importantly Bella stood talking about nonsense. Edward still refused to enter the room. I glared at him.

"Alice! This is so immature!" he complained.

"Then you'll be mature enough to handle whatever they say." I retorted. He apparently didn't have an argument because he sighed in defeat. I nodded in approval. "You might as well go down with some dignity." He glared ferociously at me. If he didn't look so ridiculous it would have been very intimidating. Oops. He heard that.

"UGH!" he muttered, frustrated. I laughed at him, and he glared again.

"Let's go!" and we walked around the corner.

"Hey Alice." Emmett said, "And…" He hesitated; apparently he didn't even recognize Edward. Jasper, who could fell Edward's emotions, caught on a bit quicker and said,

"Edward?" Edward only stared at him.

"Edward..." He tried to continue but Bella started laughing and yelled,

"Why are you dressed like a Malibu Barbie?!" he glared at her, but then his head snapped over to Emmett, who apparently had thought something he didn't like.

"No Emmett! I will NOT go out with you!" every one started cracking up at this. Every one, except Edward who was still steaming.

"Can I get out of this ridiculous costume now?" he snapped at me.

"NO!" I practically screamed. "You haven't asked out Mike!" he shuddered at this. YAY! I'm having so much fun! He growled at me. I couldn't say I blame him…

"Um…Edward?" Bella said trying to contain her laughter, "Well…I don't know how to say this but…You see, I'm strait, so I think we should…you know… take a break from each other…discover ourselves and all that, because you seem a little bit confused…"

"Yeah! Gender confused!" Emmett screeched. Edward lunged forward and hit him hard on the side of his jaw.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled clearly shocked. Really. How could he be shocked?

"Don't worry!" Bella said, still laughing "We can get back together when you're a guy again."

"I'm really starting to hate caffeinated Bella…" Edward muttered so low only the vampires in the room could hear.

"Wait a second!" Jasper said, "I just got something!" We all looked at him. "Edward has to ask MIKE out?!" he asked, excited. I nodded vigorously.

"Mmmhmmm!" I said.

"Oh wow! I MUST see that!" Emmett said grinning stupidly.

"Well then!" Bella chimed in. "Let's go! Are you nervous, Edward?"

"I'm shaking in my 7" Prauda heels." He said unenthusiastically.

"I'm driving!" Emmett exclaimed, and we all filed out the door.

**Alright! Next chapter, Edward asks Mike out on a date! How will it go? Hmm… I f you want to know… REVIEW LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!!! Luv you all! **

**---Murmmer **


	12. See you at eight

**Chapter 11**

**Howdy ya'll! I think I'm going to update now! Hehehe! i don't know about you, but personally, I'm pretty excited; so! Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight the sky would be orange….No, in case you aren't sure….it isn't…**

**Mike's Pov**

So I was at the Virgin mega-store, buying the new Switchfoot CD, when this odd, but still hot looking girl comes up to me. She was in pink platform heels, a sparkly pink tank top, and tight Hollister jeans. She was very pale, almost as pale as those Cullens. And she was Blonde

"Hello," she said with a heavy Swedish accent, "My name is Inga. I vas over there looking at the records, vhen I saw you here. I am from Svwedand and I am here for a modeling job." Oh, so she was Swedish. A Swedish Model! That explains why she was so hot….and tall….

"And I vas vondering if you could show me some good records?" she asked.

"Um…sure." I said. I passed her Switchfoot's first album, "This is good one." I looked at her. She looked so familiar… but I couldn't know her…could I?

Then I saw her eyes…They were topaz. Just as I thought this, her eyes snapped down to the floor…..as if she heard me…

"Oh, thank you." She said frazzled.

"Hey, do I know you from somewhere?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"My plane only came in yesterday. And I svink I vould remember meeting some one as smexy as you are."

"Oh." I laughed. OMG! She was flirting with me! Just as I thought this she snorted skeptically. Again, I got the weird felling she could hear my thoughts…

I looked at her questioningly. "Did you say something?" I asked her.

"…no." she said.

"Are you sure you aren't related to the Cullens?" That was who she looked like! One of the Cullens!

"Who are za Cullens?" she asked innocently.

"Nevermind, then…" I sighed. I guess I was just being paranoid.

"Vould you like to vatch a movie vith me?" she asked shyly. That was surprising.

"Uh…You mean like a date?" dang! I shouldn't have said that! It made me seem stupid!

"Oh yes…"she said forwardly "I really vould like to go on a date vith you, hott stuff. Vat do you say?"

"Uh sure…" I said thinking frantically, "When?"

"Are you busy tonight?" she asked sweetly.

"Um…" I thought for a second, "Nope."

"Then, vill I see you in front of the theaters at eight?" she questioned.

"Sure. Eight, got it." I said to her.

"Good, see you in four hours…um…Vat is your name?"

"Mike."

"Mike…"She repeated thoughtfully, "I like it. A lot." She said flirtatiously. "See you tonight…"

And with that, she was gone. Cool. I had a date with a hot Swedish supermodel at eight.

**Any one know who the hot Swedish supermodel is? I hope so! next chapter is their BIG DATE! Review if you want it sooner! Love you all! Thanks for everything!**

**---Murmmer.**


	13. Big date!

**Chapter 12**

**Hey! I wasn't going to update today, but I couldn't wait! And you were all really great about reviewing! So thanks for that. And I think I should clarify:**

**Yes! Edward is Inga! (the supermodel) hehehe!**

**Disclaimer: It's a snowy day in Phoenix, the day I own Twilight! Which means I don't own it!**

**Edward's Pov**

EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

I feel so dirty! I was just flirting with _Mike! _And now (CURSE YOU ALICE!)

I had to go on a _date_ with him! Ew! This is going to scar me for life…well, you know what I mean! I only had three and a half hours until I had to meet him!

I marched over to my family (and Bella), who was laughing their heads off. Bella was laughing so hard I actually thought she might suffocate. That's okay. She deserved it.

"So Inga," Jasper gasped, "What do you think of the American boys so far?"

"You mean the American jellyfish?" I asked. They laughed.

"Yes that!" Jasper wheezed.

"Oh! I think zey're smexy!" I said in my Inga-voice. I was dripping in sarcasm.

More laughter….this was getting old.

**Mike's Pov**

I waited for her in front of the movie theaters. It was 8:04. She was four minutes late.

Finally I saw her, and she came over to me.

"Hey." I said.

"'Ello." She replied. There were a couple moments of awkward silence, and she was glaring at a bush for some reason.

"So," I said. Her head snapped away from the bush over to me, "What do you feel like seeing?"

"Uh,…" She seemed to struggle for what to say…I probably made her nervous..

"Fat chance!" she said, losing her Swedish accent and sounding a lot like….oh, nevermind! I was probably hearing things. But, I thought she distinctly sounded like a dude just then…

"Did you say something?" I asked her suspiciously. She stared at me for a few moments, then robotically stated,

"No."

"Oh, I thought you said something…So what do you want to see?"

"Uh, I don't know the films here in Amer-y-ca. Vat do you think?"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot! Hmm…" I thought for a second, "How about _Left Turn_? It's some kind of horror film about vampires…" I looked at her.

"Sounds absolutely perfect…"she said this, menacingly. She smiled a malicious smile at me and I shivered. Wow. That was weird. I seriously have to give up caffeine; it was making me hear things…

"You can say that again!" she snorted. Ok, now I am confused. I didn't say anything to her.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"Oh! Um…" she scrambled for word for a couple seconds, then said " That girl said you vere smexy, and I said yeah." I looked at the girl she was pointing to….

Alice Cullen? Wasn't she dating that Jasper guy? Oh well! Another hot girl liked me! Why doesn't Bella like me?

"Any ways," I said, "It starts in 10 minutes, let's get our tickets."

"Okay, Mike-y." she said sweetly.

**20 minutes later in Edward's Pov**

The movie was starting and I was sitting next to Mike.He makes my skin crawl. This was going to be a long 2 hours and 15minutes….

I looked over my shoulder and saw, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and the devil herself (Alice). I quickly looked back at the screen before Mike saw me looking at them. I didn't think he would though; he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch…

I was beginning to get slightly amused by this director's take on vampires, he was completely off of course, but it was funny to see how humans viewed us, when Mike. Put…. His…. Arm…. Around…. Me. I swear if he doesn't get his weak, disgusting, grubby little arm off me, I'll break it! I turned and glared at him. But of course, being Mike, he was completely oblivious to me look of disgust.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. I gritted me teeth. EW!!! HELL YES! Something was VERY wrong!

"No." I snapped curtly. Again, he didn't notice my tone.

He was watching the movie again. Lucky him. I had no hope of enjoying the movie left. With his arm on me like that…I shuddered (Again, he didn't notice! Stupid!)….It was like sitting in a swamp with bugs crawling all over you. I seriously despised this guy. This was soooo wrong.

Exactly 1 hour and twenty seven minutes later, ( I know this, because I was counting the seconds until the little insect took his antenna off me!) He began to lean in. I saw from his mind, he was getting bored with the movie and was going to……KISS ME?!?!?!?!?! NO WAY! As if his arm wasn't bad enough! I am going to MURDER ALICE!

Oh spectacular! He was getting closer! EW!!!!! How do I tell him I DO NOT WANT HIM TO KISS ME, without breaking him in half?! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!!!!!

If he comes any closer I am going to break his neck!

Luckily (not!), that won't be necessary because at that moment Bella came running over Yelling, "Inga!" excitedly. Mike looked up. Bella ran up to me threw her arms around me and kissed me rather forcefully. Mike gasped.

Oh. He thought I was a girl. Ha!

"Bella?!" he screeched. At that moment an usher came over and asked us to exit the theater because we were causing so much of a fuss. We left the theater, and stepped out into the lobby.

"Bella, are you insane?" Mike asked her. _Are you lesbian? That would explain why she won't go out with me…But then what about Cullen? _He thought.

"Am _I_ insane?!" she asked outraged. "You were the one who was trying to kiss my boyfriend!"

"I did not!" Mike said confused. "What are you talking about? Why would I want to kiss Cullen?"

"You tell me!" I said in my normal voice. I reached up and pulled off the Malibu Barbie wig.

Mike's face was price-less.

"No Way!" he said, "EW!"

"That's what I've been saying!" I said.

"Ugh! Cullen! Why do you look like a girl? Not that you don't all the time, but now more than ever!" He said. Wow. He was sooooooooo childish!

"Excuse me?" I said irritated. "You obviously thought I was a pretty girl, because two seconds ago you were trying to kiss me!"

"No! You were butt ugly!" he said, offended.

"Then what does that leave you?...Oh! I know! DESPARATE!" I said, man I couldn't stand this guy!

Before Mike could say anything, Emmett came running up, (at human speed of course) followed by Alice and Jasper.

"RAP OFF!" he bellowed.

"Emmett! I can't rap—"

"Then don't" Bella said, "Allow me!"

**There you have it! The big date! Next chapter Mike vs. Bella in a….RAP OFF! Review an I will get it to you faster! ********! Love you all! REVIEW!**

**---Murmmer.**


	14. Secret weapon

**Chapter 13**

**Wow! Are you all aware you have given me over 200 REVIEWS?!?!?! That's amazing you guys! Thanks so much! So now here is your reward!**

**Disclaimer: I so do not own Twilight!**

**Bella's Pov**

I glared a Mike, who looked at me shocked.

"Bella, you can't rap like me! It's just not fair to you!"

"Ha!" Jasper snorted, "You thought the same thing about Carlisle and he kicked your over-confident little ass!"

After the initial shock passed, Mike's face gained a disdainful, arrogant look.

"Cullen! Leave it to you to ask your _girlfriend_ to rap for you!" he taunted.

I glared at him.

"Jasper. Pass me the secret weapon." I ordered, never wavering my death glare at Mike.

Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled out a Ziploc bag filled with sugar. Normally, I would be avoiding more caffeine, but it was necessary to teach this bastard a lesson. I extended my hand to take it from him, but Edward grabbed it first. I looked at him confused.

"No way!" he exclaimed, "No more caffeine! Ever!"

"Either give me the sugar, or rap-off with Mike!" I sang at him. He glared at me and reluctantly handed me the bag of sugar.

"Thank you!" I told him smugly. I opened the bag and poured the contents into my mouth.

"AH!" I sighed when I had finished my bag-o-sugar. I wiped my face with the back of my hand. "Now! Bring it loser!"

"Ladies first," Mike told me mockingly.

"Then why aren't you going?" I asked innocently. Every one (except Mike) laughed.

"Jasper! Emmett! Beat please…" the beat started.

And so I began.

"Looks like to that bitch I appeal,

But I can't help but wonder,

'Man, is he for real?'

He thinks he got a shot,

But to impress me it takes a lot!

Well, at least, way more than he's got!"

"Oooh!" the Cullens chorused.

Mike glared, and began.

"Ugh! Crazy ugly bitch!

Thinkin' she's so hot in her Abercrombie and Fitch!

She isn't worthy, but I'll do her a favor,

I'll ride her like a car,

Never cease to amaze her!"

By now a small crowd had gathered, and they all called "ooooh!" Edward on the other hand let out a fierce growl, which (Thankfully), only the vampires and I heard, because of the crowd's noise. But by now I was full-on livid.

"This trashy loser wants me!

EW! That is sick!

But he hasn't got a chance cuz of his lack of a dick!

Not to mention his face!

I've seen some shit lookin' better!

Ooh! I see his sweat is soakin' right through his sweater!

I don't give a damn, what happens to you!

Due to that fact that you just won't take a clue!

Dude! I just don't like you!

I'm hot and your not! I'm the bomb and you're all wrong!

So run along with you girlfriends,

And pick out your first thong!"

Echoes of 'Ooohs!' and 'What?' rang out from the crowd. Mike looked too stunned to come up with a come back. I probably hurt his feeling, seeing as he had a huge crush on me and all, but still… he had been a complete jerk; and I was through being civil. So I decided to make sure he never bothered me again,

"Oops! I almost forgot!

See, from here on I won't give you too much thought!

Cuz your nagging and persistence is getting really old,

Just leave me alone, sorry if I came across cold."

I smiled sarcastically at him. He glared back. The crowd applauded. I smiled and exited the theater, the Cullens and Mike following me out.

"So you could out rap me! Big deal!" Mike said bitterly. "Cullen just proved how talent-less he was!

"is that so?" Edward asked surprisingly calm.

"Apparently!" Mike said sharply.

"Beat please!" Edward ordered. The beat started up but I interrupted.

"Edward! Are you crazy! You suck at rapping!" I reminded him.

"Oh I know." He said smugly, "I was just going to challenge Newton to a dance off."

I stared at him. Edward? Dancing? Street dancing? No way! Apparently mike was thinking along the same lines because he said,

"I'll believe that when I see it! Bring it Cullen!"

"Vith pleasure, Mike-y" Edward said in his Inga voice. "Ladies first." Edward said normally. The beat started up again.

Mike dropped an the floor and did the worm. Then he got up and 'Walked it out' then he did a heel spin and a body-roll and pointed at Edward.

"Beat that!" He told him.

"With ease." Edward replied calmly.

He did a body roll, just like Mike had, then he did a backwards body roll. A kick-step-slide kinda move, the he went into a quick and complex series of pops and locks. He slide to the floor with a difficult-looking slide; began to break-dance, and body rolled up again. The he booty-popped jumped up, and did a back-flip. And landed with his arms in a 'What now?' position.

My jaw dropped. Edward was so freaking good! The back-flip might have been a little unnecessary, but it was still ridiculously cool! He won! By a land-slide. Mike couldn't hope to beat him!

"Give it up Mike! Before you embarrass yourself! You can't beat me!" Edward snapped at him. Mike stood there for a while measuring his options until he finally he stormed off like a three year old. Every laughed as soon as he was out of ear-shot.

"Boo-ya!" Emmet thundered. "Way to go Edward!"

"And Bella!" Jasper added, "You should have felt his emotions when Bella told him off like that! I but he was thinking some pretty colorful stuff, huh, Edward?"

"You can say that again!" he snorted.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," I said, "What now? I'm bored!" Emmett looked at me and smiled evilly.

**Haha! Sorry! But I've been wanting to make Edward do a back flip for a long time! Ha! Tell me what you think! excitingem555! did you notice i used your idea?! it was too funny! i couldn't resist!** **Any ideas for what they should do next? Any requests? Tell me! REVIEW! I update so much sooner when you do!**


	15. I'm a blast from the past!

ANNOUNCER VOICE:

Are you ready to rrrrRRRRRRRRUMBLLLE??

I.

Am.

BACK!! And better than ever!! I just finished my finals and i am out for the summer, i have no cheer practice for the next two months, and i FINALLY have my life back! Which means...

Drum Roll

_**This story will be making a triumphant return!!**_

There was a period of time in my life, I like to call it the "emo stages" even though i never really wore black and stuff... and to be blunt, i lost all my joy, and i had NO motivation to write this story. Guess what, THAT'S GONE!! And i have an urge to finish my plans for this story. I understand i haven't updated in like...a year (no lie) and i'm sure NO ONE remembers what it's about! But whatever i want to finish it.

Now, to kick things off i want to start out with a little vote...

_**SO QUICK! PICK ONE!!:**_

Alice

Edward

Emmett

Bella

**And let me know who your choice is!**

AH! It's good to be back! feel free to flame me for being gone so long! This is what I have to say:

" _Oh, how it's been so long  
We're so sorry we've been gone  
We were busy writing songs for  
you_

Oh, how it's been so long  
We're so sorry we've been gone  
We were busy writing songs for

You don't have to worry 'cause we're still the same  
Band

You don't have to worry  
You don't have to worry  
you don't  
You don't have to worry  
You don't have to worry  
you don't

Oh, how it's been so long  
We're so sorry we've been gone  
We were busy writing songs for  
you " -- Panic at the Disco; We're so starving (good song!)

Even though i'm not a band! hehehehe i'm SOOOOOOO hyper and hyper is a good time to write this story! SO hurry up with the results!!


	16. We fly high! No lie! You know this!

**Hey guys! Just so you know, your vote result won't be showed in this chapter, so you still have time to vote if you want.**

_**Bella's POV**_

"You know, I don't think we were done with our cheerleader thing, Bella."

"Whatcha mean?" I asked excitedly.

"Let's do a stunt?"

"What is _that_?"

"Well, Me and Edward will be underneath you and grab each others' wrists tehn you'll jump on top of our wrists and we'll trow as hard as we can, then we'll catch you!"

"mmmHmm, And how do you know all this?"

"Uh...You just...hm...hear things when you've been around as long as I have..." He squirmed,

"Oh please! Emmett went to cheer camp on year. I guess he thought it would be fun...?" Alice said, antagonistically. I giggled.

"Well, what do you say?" Emmett said, ignoring Alice.

"Ha! it will be like a mimi roller coaster! I'm in!"

"_What?_ No way! She's not doing it._ I_ won't do it." Edward huffed.

"Oh, you're such a baby! Lighten up, Edward!" I teased

"Yeah, Eddie! And wouldn't you rather catch her? I don't think you'd really trust us if it was me and Jasper..." He smirked.

"Ugh," She sighed, "Well, I suppose there isn't a safety issue... But I don't like chancing it..."

"I do!" I chirped. "Yay!"

Emmett laughed, "You know what this means, Edward?"

"I've utterly lost my mind?" Edward tried with an arched eyebrow.

"No! You have to wear the uniform!" Emmett smiled.

"No," Edward face smoothed out coldly, he could be such a kill joy. His forehead creased, "Emmett, I am not acting like an old man! I'm acting like a man period. You're the cross dresser here."

"Ouch!" Alice giggled.

"Don't make me and Alice get it on you by force!" He smirked, "You know we could..." He added threateningly.

"You could," He smiled, "If you could ever catch me!"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! If you guys take off I'll be here by myself all bored so no! Come _on_, Edward! Please! It will be funny." But before any one could say anything else, Emmett jumped on Edward, and Alice soon followed.

"Gotcha!" Emmett Boomed, while I laughed uncontrollably. Emmett had Edward's arm twisted behind his back and held him down with his knee, all while Edward was trying to claw Emmett's eyes out with the arm that was behind him.

"Emmett you're dead!" He growled.

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

Edward, Emmett, Alice and I stood there, fully clothed, in one of the uniforms Emmett and I had used earlier.

Emmett showed Edward the hand movements and quickly explained to him what we were doing all while Edward glared the death glare. It verged on worse than the one I got on the first day of school...

Then he turned to me and explained when I should stand up. I nodded, it sounded easy. Finally, he looked at Alice who was just standing behind them, Alice, you're going to help throw! But not as hard as you can, just try to even out Edward and me if one of us thows harder.

"Mmkay!" She nodded

"Okay, let's go for it! Hop in, Bells."

So I did. I pushed off of their shoulders and jumped in. It was a big jump; they were tall.

"Ready?" Emmett asked me.

"No." complained Edward.

"Edward, I'm not throwing quite as hard as I can, but if you take it easy on her, even a little bit, we won't throw the same and she'll fly away."

"Yes, I can see that Emmett." He snapped, "I'm just a little nervous," he added a little softer, glancing apprehensively at me.

"Just do your job and she'll be fine!" Emmett soothed uncaring. I smiled reassuringly at him. _I_ was very excited.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"One, Two!" Emmett called. And before I knew it was was flying up. I smiled. hehe! This was sooo much fun!

But then I kept going up...

...and up...

...and up...

"Holy crap!" I screamed. I flailed around and caught a glimpse of the ground. No. Freaking. Way...

I might as well have been in a plane! How long did I have until I ran out of Oxygen?!

And just before I felt truly scared, I started to go down.

"Ah!" I cried in relief. I was soo filled with giddiness I flipped. Hehehe! I could do flips without falling up here! So I did one more.

And then I was struck by a knew fear...

I was falling so fast! Would they be able to catch me? I tried to suppress these fears. Of course I could trust them! But...Ugh, getting caught by those hunks of rock wouldn't feel so hot...

"Mmm..." I winced in anxiety. I was pretty close to the earth again... Oh _CRAP_! I thought nervously.

And the I felt their arms on me, They first touched me pretty high then followed me down slowing my fall as they lowered their arms. I was completly stopped when they had me at their chests.

I sighed in relief. Well that didn't hurt at all!_ Good rocks! _I smiled to myself.

I Laughed as they set me down.

"That... was... soo...much...hahaha, FUN!" I gasped between spells of laughter.

Emmett held up a fist to Edward and Edward sighed, looking harassed, and hit his fist with, unenthusiastically.

"Let's do it again!" I laughed.

"No way! My nerves are shot!" Edward sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Kill joy." I complained. Then I realized something. I looked at Alice pointedly. She realized what I meant...

And we laughed together, so hard I could breath.

"What?" Edward asked, looking just as confused as Emmett did.

"You two!" I mouthed. There was no oxygen for the words in my lungs.

"Look what your wearing!" Alice explained for me, although she was laughing just as hard as I was.

"Ugh," Emmett sighed, embarrassed, he looked at Edward, who was glaring again.

"You had to have the uniforms, didn't you Emmett?" He accused.

Emmett looked sheepish for a moment but the seemed to get distracted.

He laughed as well. Cracking up actually. "You're in a skirt!" He said laughing with me and Alice. Emmett's words sparked up more laughter.

"Ugh," Edward grumbled, then he walked off.

"He'll be back!" Alice laughed.

**On my profile is the stunt they did (but not as high)! Go look at it! It...completes the mental image... :-D**


End file.
